


Morning (JACK BARAKAT)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: All Time Low, jack barakat - Fandom
Genre: Jack Barakat - Freeform, Other, all time low - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Heyyyyyy Ellis~ do you think you could write a Jack Barakat fluffy imagine? That’d be cool, anyway hope you have a lovely day! 
            </p></blockquote>





	Morning (JACK BARAKAT)

His arms wrapped around you and sighed, knowing you were awake and that you just wanted to be asleep, in his arms, for a little while longer.

“I don’t want to wake up,” You were still pretending that you were asleep but you couldn’t be that close to Jack and not speak to him, “I don’t want to face the world.” He chuckled against your skin, lips mouthing words into the back of your neck.

“We’re going to have to wake up at some point, you know that?” You shook your head, “Face the world. Speak to people. Funtion.”

“No,” You whined, grinning, “Jack, no!” He pulled you closer to his body and kissed just below your ear, “We can’t wake up till the sun rises, ‘kay?” Jack nodded and you closed your eyes again, sighing. You loved being in his arms, waking up in his arms, knowing that he loved it too. “I love you, Jack.” And he grinned against your skin.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
